Chapter 1: Cubs in the Outlands
Cubs in the Outlands is the first chapter of the first book, Legends of The Lion Guard: Battle for the Pride Lands, of the legends of the lion guard Chronicles. Transcript (It was a peaceful day in the pride lands and the lion guard is patrolling in Ukuni woods) -Kion: (glanced at Ono) can you check to see if there’s any problem, Ono? -Ono: Sure thing, Kion (Ono flies into the clouds) I don’t see any problems from here…wait a second. (Ono uses his keen eye sight and sees Mfano and his subordinates and they are about to ambush three lion cubs) Hapana! Kion! -Kion: What’s happening, Ono? -Ono: Mfano and the others are about to ambush some lion cubs -Kion: Where at? -Ono: In the outlands -Kion: Hevi Kabisa! -Beshte: We have to save those cubs before they get hurt -Fuli: Right -Bunga: It’s time to stop some bad guys -Kion: Lion guard fallow me! Till the pride land’s end... -All: Lion Guard Defends (Meanwhile in the outlands, the cubs were too busy exploring to notice that they were being followed) -Klossie: Are you sure we should be out here, Chaka? I’ve heard that hyenas and other bad animals lives in the outlands -Zawadi: Yeah, especially since are moms don't know that we went here. -Chaka: You guys need to stop being such worry warts. There is nothing to worry about and besides you guys have me here and I’m not scared of anything! -Mfano: Is that so? (The cubs looked behind them and they saw Mfano and his subordinates; Kujiamini, Mjusi, Ukaidi, Hofu, Hasira, Imara and Hauli with him) -Mfano: Just hand over the leopon and no one else gets hurt (As he said that, his subordinates surround the cubs) -Chaka: (Growls) I’m not scared of you. I can take on all of you at once! -Mjusi: (Laughs) such big talk for a little lion cub like you, but let’s see if you can back up all that ‘big talk’ with action. (Mjusi attempts to attack Chaka by pouncing on him, but the cubs avoided the impact and Mjusi fall to the ground) -Ukaidi: (Growling) (Ukaidi tries to bite Mahuluti and Klossie) -Chaka: Nobody is going to hurt my friends (Chaka runs behind Ukaidi and picks up his tail with his teeth. Ukaidi tries to bite Chaka but he uses Ukaidi’s tail as a shield which caused him to bite his own tail) -Ukaidi: Ouch! -Mfano: Enough of this foolishness! (Mfano Pins down the cubs) -Mahuluti: Let us go lion! -Mfano: Now you have nowhere to go accept with us (The lion guard arrives on time) -Kion: Leave the cubs alone, Mfano -Mfano: What that… (Kion Push Mfano and he falls to the ground) -Mfano: You guys again!?(Growling) Let’s get them guys, attack! (Mfano and his subordinates headed towards the lion guard) -Kion: Come on, lion guard (The lion guard and Mfano’s Team charged at each other and beings to fight each other) (Ukaidi confronted Bunga and tries to attack him) -Ukaidi: (Growling) -Fuli: Huwezi! (Fuli pushes away Ukaidi) -Bunga: Thanks Fuli -Fuli: You’re welcome Bunga (Mjusi, Hofu and Hasira was trying to catch ono) -Hofu: Come back here -Ono: You guys need to learn to watch where you are going -Hasira: What? (Beshte Beings to charge at them) -Beshte: Twende Kiboko! (Beshte Hits Hofu, Hasira and Mjusi and they landed right next to Imara and Hauli. Meanwhile, Mfano was fighting with Kion) -Mfano: You might as well give up, Kion -Kion :( growling) I’ll never give up, Mfano (Kion manages to hold Mfano and throw him off) -Mfano: (Shouting) (Mfano knocks into Ukaidi who tried to get to the cubs) -Mahuluti: Cool! (Mfano and the others got up "except for Imara and Hauli” -Mfano: Why can’t you guys just mind your own business? -Kion: This is businesses, Mfano! Now you and your friends should leave the cubs alone! -Mfano: Were not leaving without our quarry (Growling) -Kion: Okay, you asked for it! -Mfano: What? (Kion unleashes the roar of the elders and sends Mfano and his group away, except for Imara and Hauli who quickly dives away and shields themselves, missing the impact) (Imara and Hauli looks towards Kion who growls and moves a step towards them) -Imara: I think it’s time for us to leave. Right Hauli? -Hauli: Right sis (Imara and Hauli runs after Mfano and the others) -Chaka: (Gasping) that was so cool! -Fuli: (To the cubs) are you guys ok? -Zawadi: Yeah, where fine and thank you for saving us -Beshte: Your welcome, Umm... -Zawadi: Oh! My name is Zawadi and those two are my brothers, Klossie and Chaka and this is my friend, Mahuluti -Bunga: Wow. I've never seen a lion cub like you before -Ono: That’s Because, Mahuluti is a leopon, a mix between a lion and leopard. They're incredibly rare. -Kion: Mahuluti? (Laughing nervously) It's... It's a beautiful name, Mahuluti -Beshte: (to Ono) I think someone fell in love… (Both laughing) -Kion: Oh, my name? My name is... Kion! Yeah, Kion! -Mahuluti: Oh, Kion... it is also a nice name. (Mahuluti looks at Kion in love and he laughs nervously) -Fuli: sorry to interrupt this moment, but we should get these guys home -Kion: Your Right Fuli, lets you guys home (Back in the pride lands, the lion guard spots a group of lioness and one of them was pricing back and forward, with a worried look on her face) -Asha: Don't worry kuuma. We’ll find them -Kuuma: I hope so, I don't want anything bad to happens to Mahuluti and the others -Mahuluti: (Runs to kuuma) Mom! I'm here mom! -Chaka, Zawadi, and Klossie: and were here too! -Kuuma: Where have you guys been? We've all have been worried about you -Chaka: Well it’s a long story -Bunga: I’ve never seen you guys in the pride lands before -Kuuma: That’s because we’re not from the pride lands, we’re from a pride faraway from here and are pride was attacked by a rogue lion and we decided to leave are home for a better place to live -Beshte: That Terrible -Kuuma: I know, and we don't really have a place to stay -Kion: I’m sure that my dad will let you guys stay here -Mahuluti: Who’s your dad? -Bunga: His dad is Simba, king of the pride lands -Kuuma: you sure your dad well let us stay here Kion? -Kion: Yeah (At Pride rock Simba and nala was at the peak with their son Nguruma as Kion approaches them) -Kion: Hi mom, Hi dad, Hi Nguruma -Simba and Nala: Hi Son -Nguruma: Hey Kion, how was your patrol? -Kion: It when well and during are patrol we found Kuuma and her family who lost their home to a rogue lion and I was hoping that you could allow them to stay here at pride rock. If they has your blessing. -Simba: Of course, Kuuma. You and your family are welcome to stay here -Nala: For as long as you like -Mahuluti: (Hugs Nala) Oh, thank you. Your highness! Thank you! -Nala :( Laughs) we’re happy to have you here -Kion: Welcome to the pride lands, Mahuluti Appearances Characters * Kion * Fuli * Bunga * Beshte * Ono * Mahuluti * Mfano * Kujiamini * Mjusi * Hasira * Hofu * Ukaidi * Imara * Hauli * Azizi * Kuuma * Asha * Chaka * Zawadi * Klossie * Simba * Nala * Nguruma Groups * The Lion Guard * Simba's Pride * Kuuma's Pride * Mfano's Team Locations * Pride Lands * Pride Rock * Ukuni Woods * Outlands Trivia * Chaka making Ukaidi bite his own tail is a reference from kung fu panda when po made Tai Lung bite his own tail. Category:Fanfiction